Dragon Mating Season
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy always wondered why the dragon slayers were absent during the summer every year. Curiosity wins over her and despite being heavily advised against the idea, Lucy goes to look for Natsu. Hearing strange noises in his house she enters getting into a no escape situation. A visit becomes a steamy encounter resulting in a 'small problem' growing inside Lucy. NALU NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: I don't know why, but my mind is invaded by Fairy Tail to an extent that so many story ideas pop into my head and I just have to stop what I'm doing and just type away. This is one of those moments. I was just sleeping and I woke up right now at 3 in the morning and started typing away. So here's my new story.

Title: Dragon Mating Season (Multi-chapter) Rating: 'M' because anything that involves dragon and mating tells you pretty much something suggestive (lemon) will happen. Also because of cursing and other stuff Main Pairing: NALU (NatsuxLucy) Side Parings: GAJEEVY (GajeelxLevy), GRUVIA (GrayxJuvia), and JERZA (JellalxErza) Summary: Lucy always wondered why the dragon slayers were absent during the summer every year. Curiosity wins over her and despite being heavily advised against the idea, Lucy goes to look for Natsu. Hearing strange noises in his house she enters getting into a no escape situation. A visit becomes a steamy encounter resulting in a 'small problem' growing inside Lucy. NALU NatsuxLucy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL

NOTE: If I ever use references from something else I will always put a () with a number inside and will put an A/N at the end of the chapter to tell you where I got it from

Heat Wave

Man this fire ball ain't playing. The summer is killing me and the sun continues to be a reminder on how hot Magnolia can really get. I can feel my thighs, face, and arms getting sweaty and sticky and my makeup. Let's not go there because it must be gone with all my excessive sweating. "Show me some mercy, will ya? At least until I get to the guild!" I yell at the sun as if it would even respond to me. The heat was making me go crazy for sure. Anyways, now that I think about it, Natsu didn't break into my house today. I wonder if he went on a job without me…He better not have if he knows what's good for him!

Just thinking about it made me run faster towards the guild. What I didn't expect is for the guild to be almost quiet…almost too quiet. I walked in noticing my hair was soaked from sweat and I cursed silently under my breath walking to the bar with Mira there to greet me. "Morning Lucy!" She chirped as usual and I don't know what it was about Mira, but she could always make me smile back. "Morning Mira! Anyways, everything seems to quiet around here. In fact, I think it's because Natsu and Gajeel aren't here. Where are they?" I asked her as I rested my chin on the counter like I usually did when I was bored.

She giggled slightly pouring me a well-deserved refreshing glass of orange juice. "Lucy, it is summer. You know Natsu and Gajeel never come in the summer to the guild. Maybe you didn't notice because aren't you always absent during the summer too?" she asked me in a matter-of-factly manner. I hummed. That was true. I always went off to the beach to steam off from the stress of the guild, but I was too broke this year to even set off. I always wondered what Natsu did in the summer since he never tried communicating with me or trying to find me on my vacation.

"Is this like a dragon slayer thing? But I mean Wendy's here", I said to more of myself. Mira seemed to get slightly nervous catching my attention quickly. "I don't know…they just aren't ever here in the summer. Usually two months at the most, but that's all I know", she said turning her back to resume her work. Something was up, and Mira wasn't telling me. "I'll go look for him then", I said downing my drink and standing. "Wait!" Mira yelled startled. I was slightly shocked by her panicked tone. "I mean, wait, Lucy. Maybe Natsu's not even home at the moment", she chuckled nervously.

Of course, I can't believe her. I've never seen her that nervous before. And to ruin her moment of persuading me from looking for Natsu was the appearance of his lazy blue fur ball, partner-in-crime, Happy. "Oi, Happy!" I waved at him. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mira wave him away, but he didn't seem to notice as he approached me. "Lushy, good morning!" he greeted me happily. "Oi, Happy, is Natsu home?" I asked him making sure that he and Mira were in my direct line of sight. But then again Happy was just as dumb as Natsu and wouldn't be able to follow up with Mira.

"Aye! He sent me to sleep over at Gray's place like he does every summer, but he told me he was going to be home for the rest of the summer", Happy said nonchalantly. "Well, guess I should go give him a visit. "Lu-chan!" Levy interrupted me from almost heading out the doors. "Hi, Levy-chan!" I grinned at her. "Lu-chan, I'm so bored! Can I read the next chapter of your novel?" she asked me excitedly. "I'm not quite done, but I'll finish it by tomorrow for you to check it out. Can't you hang out with Gajeel today?" I asked her. "He's always missing during this time, so I don't really know", she explained.

"You should give him a visit right now. See what he's up to. I'm actually heading out to find Natsu", I smiled as she nodded. "Sounds like plan", she smiled running out the guild doors as I noticed Lily flying right behind her. I shrugged and groaned feeling the intense heat reach me once more. But it was better to get the walk over with than whine about it. And so dang sun, give me your best shot!

~~xXXx~~

Lucy had felt the walk to Natsu's place was hell. And she felt that she was literally walking in hell with the sun glaring at her body. She had begun to get soaked in sweat once more, hair sticking to her forehead. By the time she reached Natsu's house, she felt like she was seeing heaven. She ran to his door, but paused hearing a strange noise coming from the inside. It was almost like animalistic groans and growls. Lucy took a step back, but took on determination. What is Natsu was hurt or in trouble? She entered his home finding it only slightly lit up by light that came in from gaps in the curtains.

"N-Natsu?" She called out hesitantly. No response came, but she heard the groans again. She saw someone crouched by the hammock in Natsu's house. Seeing pink hair, she sighed in relief approaching Natsu. "Gosh, Natsu, you had me-" she let her sentence die when he looked up and his eyes were glowing an acid yellow and his pupils had thinned out a bit to resemble slits. Lucy backed away shocked. What was going on? Natsu seemed to stand up and look at her hungrily. Was that lust she saw in his eyes. Lucy didn't think twice as she turned and ran towards the door she left open.

Unfortunately for her, Natsu was quick as the wind and caught her by the wrist slamming the door and locking it with a click. Lucy was turned around as Natsu continued by pinning her against the door and pulling her hands above her head with one hand. Natsu growled slightly as he brought his nose to sniff at her neck and hair. "You smell so good, Luce", he muttered huskily. Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine as he blew his hot breath at her ear. He trailed his nose down from her ear to sliding it down her neck. Lucy squirmed under his touch still trembling in fear. He chuckled lowly as he whispered. "I need you, Luce. There's no way I'll hurt you. If only, I'll give you pleasure you've never felt before."

Lucy's eyes widened. Where was the child-like Natsu she knew? This was a side of Natsu she'd never thought he could act like and although she didn't want to admit it. It turned her on. She was in love with him, and what she didn't need was his playing around with her feelings. Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu's tongue savoring her neck painfully slowly and nibbling on sensitive part of her neck. She groaned feeling every lick and nibble travel down to between her legs. "N-Natsu,", she gasped as he bit rather roughly. "Lucy…Lucy…I need you", he continued to repeat as he slid his free hand to the hem of her shirt and invited himself to touch her milky skin.

Lucy tried pushing him away, but to no avail. And before she had time to think, his mouth was upon hers. She gasped allowing his tongue to dart into her wet cavern exploring every inch of her. She didn't understand why, but she felt herself getting hotter and hotter. She found herself unable to resist him as she felt her panties getting wetter. Natsu let her hands free as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck kissing with the same hunger as him.

"Eager now? My pheromones make any woman putty in my hands" he chuckled. Lucy was only able to listen to this sentence trying to regain her breath before their mouths returned to meet. Lucy moaned as he caressed her breast from above her shirt. And she wanted. No. needed him to touch her more and she couldn't understand why the need had begun to increase. The more she tried to find logic against it, the more she thought of him ravishing her and the hotter and stuffier she felt the room get.

Natsu ripped off Lucy's shirt revealing a red lacy bra. His smiled seductively at her as he ripped the bra as well releasing her mounds to sprawl out with a bounce. He licked his lips as he took a hold of her left breast and pinched her pink nipple. She moaned loudly pleasing Natsu. He loved hearing her moan to his simple touch. He paused his actions taking the time to grab a hold of her and lay her on the floor to continue his touches. He took the inviting nipple at the right into his mouth suckling it with need. Lucy was reduced to a thrashing mess as she arched her back to receive more of the pleasure she was receiving.

Natsu released her now hard nipple to bite her body. Leaving visible hickeys on her neck and bite marks on her shoulders. All Natsu could think of was 'Mine! All mine!' as he savored her skin like candy. "N-Natsu p-please", she moaned with great want. "What do you want, Luce?" he asked feeling his erection to painful in his pants. Tears leaked down her cheeks as he palmed her wet core from under her skirt. She only groaned as he teasingly passed a finger over her wetness. He removed her skirt and panties while also removing his own clothing. Her eyes widened at his large cock size as he moved forward to tease her entrance with it.

Lucy was actually waiting with anticipation as she grinded her hips forward to stop the teasing. Natsu only smirked once more before slowly inching his large cock inside of her. Lucy screamed in pain, and he awaited for her to adjust, before continuing to inch inside of her after breaking her hymen. He licked her tears away as he plunged the last of his member inside her as he growled loudly. "Lucy, you feel so fucking good...nice and tight",he hissed in pure pleasure as she grabbed tightly onto him her nails scratching desperately at his back. He slowly pulled out before plunging himself back in roughly making her cry out in pure ecstasy at hitting her directly at her g-spot.

Natsu kissed her again as he began to thrust at a slow pace. Lucy would breathe haggardly as she bounced up and down his cock making him lose his mind. He made her lay back down and placed her legs over his shoulders as he lost any sense of patience and ravished her body, pounding into her as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "OH MY! NATSU GO FASTER! HARDER!" she yelled as he hit her every time at the right spot within her. Lucy felt her vision go blank from such pleasure she'd never experienced before. She knew the moment this was over she would regret it, but at the moment she was focused on his body upon hers.

"N-Natsu...I'm g-gonna" She huffed out of breath. "me too", he groaned as the sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. Lucy yelled Natsu's name as her walls tightened around his cock and she orgasmed. Natsu gavr an animalistic growl himself before he too came inside Lucy. He slowed down as he felt his sperm filling her and then pulled out to lay next to her. Lucy had fainted after her orgasm, being overwhelmed by immense pleasure and roughness that Natsu gave her. "You're mine, Luce. Only and forever mine", Natsu growled possessively before he too fell asleep.

~~xXXx~~

A few days had passed and Natsu felt he was conscious. "Hmm... I didn't last two months like I usually do", he said thoughtfully. He decided it was safe to go to the guild. The past days were a blur and he woke up with the smell of sex in the room and cum on the floor. He had blushed like a virgin thinking he had probably made that mess himself to avoid from going crazy outside. He arrived at the guild minutes later and to his surprise, Gajeel was also at the guild. Natsu walked to sit at the bar stool surprising Mira.

"Natsu! Aren't you...you know?" she whispered to him. Natsu shrugged as if he wasn't fazed. "I guess it ended quickly", Natsu whispered back. "Natsu, you really should tell Lucy about this. I mean she went looking for you a few days ago, but guessing that you haven't asked for her, she must have gone home", Mira hummed. Natsu frowned blushing once more. "Hey! I can't tell Lucy about this! What am I supposed to tell her? Oh, Lucy, did you know a dragon slayers goes into heat in the summer just like a dragon and will literally pounce on anyone to get rid of their sexual urges and claim them forever their mate? Yeah, no. That's not manly at all", Natsu huffed.

"Whatever you say, Natsu. Maybe you should go check on her. I'm getting worried since its been a few days and she hasn't been coming to the guild", Mira hummed. Natsu perked up worry invading him. Without a second thought, he took off in a rush to find Lucy. Mira stood thoughtful. If she hasn't been coming maybe she did find Natsu and oh goodness! Something must have happened', Mira thought fearing the worst. Meanwhile, Natsu had climbed Lucy's apartment window finding it as usual open. Everything seemed in order so far. Nothing strange, no monsters, and no endangered Lucy.

"Luce, you here!" he called out, but he was given no response. He sighed almost leaving until he heard heaving coming from the restroom. He ran opening the door finding Lucy doubled over and throwing up whatever contents were in her stomach. "F-Fuck", Lucy groaned trying to weakly pick herself up. Natsu rushed to her side helping her up. She flinched looking up at him with wide eyes. "N-Natsu, when did y-you get here?" she muttered nervously. "Well Mira told me you hadn't been coming to the guild and I came to check up on you. Are you okay? You're kinda pale", he frowned trying to touch her face, but she stepped back.

"Hey, you're really jumpy, weirdo", he said raising his eyebrow. "I think you should leave, Natsu", she muttered under her breath. "What? Why?" he said to her crossing his arms. She looked up at him in tears. "Why? Why you ask? Is it much when the guy who's your best friend and teammate has their way with you playing around with your feelings only to pretend like nothing happened?!" Lucy yelled sobbing while hitting him on the chest. Natsu was shocked speechless. "What do you mean?" he asked. Lucy hit him harder then, yelling angrily. "See! You're even playing with me now! You took my first kiss and my virginity and now you think it's funny to pretend you don't remember?!"

Natsu paled. So Luce had gone to his house. Then that means that she had fallen victim to his urges. He loved Lucy. He was in love with her the moment they went on their first mission. Seeing her so hurt because of his actions made guilt flood him. He should have told her about his situation. He could have avoided from taking her this way. He wanted to confess his love to her, but he'd fucked up. Bad. He didn't even know what to tell the celestial mage who was waiting for a response from him. "L-Luce-" Natsu began, but Lucy interrupted him with a extremely hurt look.

"Natsu, I'm pregnant." Fuck.

Crystal: This is the first chapter! Please review what you think and excuse any grammar issues. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon.


	2. 17 and pregnant

Crystal: Well it seems Natsu went too far! Do you think it was his fault for not telling Lucy? Or was it Lucy's fault for going to look for him after being told not to? Oh well, let's see what they'll do now.

17 and pregnant

Magnolia had suddenly clouded. It was as if the sun was deciding to escape from something. As if it sensed that a gloomy situation was taking place. And it was. A light rain sprinkled the streets causing a relief for many of the citizens, but it didn't work for a certain dragon slayer and celestial mage who were in the midst of a heated argument with some heavy news revealed to float in the tense atmosphere.

Natsu stood shock as he formulated in his usually idiotic brain, the information Lucy had just given him. She simply sat on her bed continuing to cry inconsolable. Natsu shook his head bringing him back to reality. He'd fucked up in more ways than one. And from now and on nothing was going to be the same anymore. He was going to be a father, and no way in hell was he going to allow Lucy to have to deal with this alone. Lucy stayed quiet suddenly as tears still dropped on the floor. Natsu got on his knees next to her bed and held her hand. "Lucy, I'm so sorry. It's not me playing dumb at all. I can explain", he muttered to her.

"What could possibly be your explanation?! That you wanted to have some fun and forget about this like if it were nothing?!" Lucy yelled at him standing and looking away. "No! That's not it at all. Lucy, I can't control the way I am. It happens to all dragon slayers every year. If anything, I kept myself away from the guild to avoid exactly this", he yelled back desperately seeking for her to listen to him. "What do you mean?" she asked. He sighed helping her sit back down on the bed and holding her hand once more in a reassuring manner.

"As you know, dragon slayers have the ability to take the characteristics of a dragon in order to slay the dragons. But their strength and magic aren't the only things we inherit…We also take their animalistic qualities like their mating cycles. So every summer, we are possessed by another self. Like a hidden personality, our dragon selves, that has no sense of humanity and only acts upon instinct and urges. The goal of this persona is to successfully mate. In order to avoid these things, gramps told me and Gajeel to lock ourselves at home every summer and only some people from the guild know", Natsu began to explain as Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"It hasn't been going on for long. I actually started when I was 13. I'm the worst person alive to have done this to you. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve what I did to you. Lucy, forgive me. You're my best friend there's no way I'll ever hurt you. You know me, Luce. If I could take this all back, I would", he said with his own tears slipping down his cheeks. "That's the exact thing your other self told me. 'There's no way I'll ever hurt you'. I forgive you Natsu. You don't need to say more. I realize it wasn't your fault, but mine. I shouldn't have gone looking for you in the first place", she stood once more heading to the door, but being stopped by Natsu's hand on her wrist. "Luce, I'm not blaming you because it's not your fault and your killing yourself by thinking that", he assured her.

She looked at him and her expression of utter misery combined with a sad smile made his heart ache. "That's not what pains me the most, Natsu", she whispered, but he still managed to catch her words with his enhanced sense of hearing. "What?" he asked slightly dumbfounded. "For so long, I've loved you in silence. Lisanna was first and I get it. She won your heart the moment she came back. I should have known that there was no chance for me. But what hurts the most is that what you did to me… I hate that I enjoyed it…Because somewhere in the back of my mind I was convinced that you really could and that you did love me", she responded slapping his hand away from hers as she ran out her apartment.

Natsu stayed stuck in his place. Lucy loved him?! His shock was interrupted by the crash of thunder. The rain was turning into a harsh storm and Lucy had gone out there. He took no more time to think as he jumped out the window running as fast as he could. But where could she have gone? He asked himself as he desperately searched out in the heavy rain. 'How could she ever think I'd prefer Lisanna than her? Can't she see the one who has my heart is her?' Natsu thought as he passed the bridge that went across the river.

~~xXXx~~

I ran as fast as I could. But I didn't even last running because after all the will to keep going had been sucked out of me. It was cold, rain was pouring, and my heart was shattered. And he even said if he could he'd take it all back. That was his way of telling me that he didn't desire this child. With me at least I know he didn't. Had it been Lisanna…stupid Lucy! Stop thinking about her and Natsu. The rain had me drenched by now and I suddenly remembered just exactly how I was at the moment. Why would I run out like this knowing I had a child growing within me? There was no choice but to find somewhere to seek shelter from this.

I ran grasping at my stomach. Natsu's child. If he wasn't going to be with me and raise the baby, I wasn't going to sulk around and beg him. I will raise this child and he or she will be the happiest child if I can help it. I remembered the huge tree in the plaza of town and I ran to find the large leaves did well in keeping the rain out of its area. I sat down, and despite my determination to stay strong I cried. I love Fairy Tail, and I love Natsu, but if it was going to be a pain to see him with another woman than that means it's time I let go of both the guild and him.

Damn it, why have things come to this? I'll raise my child far away. I'll start over and join another guild. I'll erase the existence of Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail and become just Lucy or if I have to change my name to avoid having to give our location, I will. I stood up and ran again. I had all my things at my home, but there's no way I could go back to get them. Someone would see me. So I did the best thing. I ran away towards the exit to town. "Watch where you're going lady", many townsfolk hissed as I bumped into them. I could see the road up ahead, and I'll could think of was how much it pained me to leave.

"Good bye Fairy Tail….Good bye Natsu", I whispered to myself. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice interrupted. Shocked I turned to find Natsu there looking at me with such a hurt expression. He was drenched and out of breath, but he was angry. "I-I'm leaving…For good", I said simply and went to ignore him as I continued to walk. He grabbed onto my shoulders and flipped me around to face him. "No you're not!" he yelled taking me into his arms and hugging me tightly as if the world depended on him holding onto me.

Why? Why did he insist on doing these things knowing that he'd hurt and confuse my feelings? But still he was warm and I stupidly felt so safe and secure that I grasped onto his shirt and sobbed my heart's pain onto him. I didn't know which were my tears and which was the rain that continued to pour down heavily. "I love you, Lucy", he whispered in my ear barely even muttering. As if those words would kill. I froze. He loved me? But no, the rain must be making me delusional. "What?" I asked in fear that it maybe was my imagination. But no, he pulled me back and looked at me with such an burning gaze.

I looked away from him, but he pulled at my chin and made me look at him. I realized how much I had kept my feelings back. I loved him so much. No. I needed him. To be by my side for I felt incomplete when he wasn't by my side. "Lucy, I said… I love you and I've always haved", he said before he took my lips sweetly. I felt in heaven as tears poured down once more. It wasn't my mind playing with me. He really did say those beautiful words that made my heart flutter immensely. "You do? But what about-", I began to say, but he shushed me. "This wasn't ever about Lisanna. I love her, but like a sister. There was never any romantic feelings between us", he explained suddenly carrying me in his arms and running.

~~xXXx~~

Arriving to Lucy's house. Natsu made haste in wrapping Lucy with a warm towel and sitting next to her. "But how? You said that if you could…Everything that happened at your house…You would take it back", Lucy muttered silently. "I said that because the way things happened was not in my plans. I was going to confess to you, but I was scared. And to think that I hurt you and took you like that makes me feel like an idiot. Our first time, had you given me a chance, I wanted to be special. I didn't want to forget what we did", Natsu explained himself getting how Lucy would misunderstand.

Lucy nodded coughing slightly. "Lucy, that child will definitely have both parents. Having a child is the second best thing that could ever happen to me", he smiled brightly making the blonde blush furiously. "And what's the first best thing?" she asked confused. "Well, the first best thing is that I'm having this baby with you. The most beautiful girl I know and love", he grinned as she threw herself in his arms and laughed. "I love you. Stupid Natsu", Lucy giggled as Natsu carried her. He gently placed her on her bed and whispered huskily in her ear. "Let me show you just how much I really love you. Let's make this time count for real", he muttered as Lucy shivered. "Okay, Natsu", she agreed as their lips met once more.

Every soft touch he gave her skin was so different from that fateful day. It wasn't forced or rough. It was so gentle and so loving that Lucy felt she was melting. The soft moans she gave as he kissed her neck and flicked his tongue against her breast, made her feel so overwhelmed. And as he thrust into her, she realized that this was everything she expected the perfect night to be. The room was dark and only the thunder from outside lit up their forms as they made love. He continually whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and she clawed at his back as he thrust repeatedly into her.

He would groan in ecstasy as she squirmed from the faster pace. He suddenly bit her shoulder harshly and almost possessively. It caught Lucy off guard, but as he then lapped at the blood he had drawn, she let herself be lost to the pleasure once more. "N-Natsu! AH! Faster!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both were sweating and panting as the sound of skin slapping filled the otherwise quiet room. The rain tapped at the window more gently as Natsu took Lucy's mouth and swirled his tongue around meeting her own. Natsu felt himself reaching climax as Lucy herself orgasmed and clenched her walls on Natsu.

"Natsuuuu!" she yelled as he groaned and came as well riding out his own climax. They both huffed as Natsu slipped out of her. Lucy snuggled up against him, as Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you too", she smiled as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. "You're mine, Lucy. All mine", he sighed to himself tracing the bite he'd given her neck. He smiled as the bite glowed and the light it gave off slid down her left arm to her hand, a red tattoo formed on her fourth left finger. It resembled a ring, but swirled around slightly and then stopped finally seizing its glow. Natsu noticed the same marking on his own hand.

"Now we'll always be together", he chuckled kissing her forehead and giving in himself to sleep.

Crystal: Well here's the second chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, but anyways this chapter is really short, but I hoped you liked it. Next chapter will finally involve them going to the guild and finding a bit more surprises. Thank you and Review!


	3. Expect the unexpected

Crystal: I'm so sorry for the delay. This story is taking me quite some time. You see, these kinds of stories, I fear, can take on in so many directions. I got some slight writer's block. But I really thought hard on this story and will definitely continue. So to those who are questioning whether this story will continue, the answer is YES! THIS WILL CONTINUE NO MATTER WHAT!

 **Follow my Tumblr. TUMBLR** : **celestialgoddesslucy**

Expect the Unexpected

Natsu was a nervous mess unlike anything the blonde beside him had ever seen as they stood outside the guild doors. The usually obnoxious, overly confident, and loud dragon slayer was gone. Lucy felt as if she was seeing Natsu Dragion from Edolas. "Natsu, are we going to ever enter the guild?" she questioned, hands on her hips. Natsu looked at her as if she hadn't been standing there the whole time. "Uh, yeah…Just uh, give me a sec", he huffed as he started to crack his knuckles and pop his neck. "Stop that! It's not like you're about to go into some war or something", the blonde sighed. "Umm…Actually I am. Once everyone sees what I've done to you, they'll slaughter me. Remember, Luce, there is a she devil, Erza, Laxus, and master in there that will rip me", Natsu huffed with a pout.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll understand that you couldn't control your heat. Mira, warned me more than once to not go looking for you", Lucy tried to ease him. Natsu shook his head trying to compose himself before standing up straight. "Alright, I'm ready", he sighed as he slammed the guild doors open. "GRAAYYYY!" he yelled as his flamed fist landed on the black haired male's cheek. Lucy's mouth fell wide open as she face palmed. "NATSU DRAGNEEL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Lucy yelled causing the guild to freeze at the angry blonde's yell. Natsu squeaked and Gray didn't even return the greeting having never seen the celestial mage so pissed.

Natsu cowered as he slowly walked next to her side. "Go on, tell them", she groaned as he shook his head with a kicked puppy's expression. "Go on before I lose it", she sighed crossing her arms. Natsu squeaked and nodded slowly as the guild members gathered around him. To Natsu's misfortune Mira and Erza were at the front of the group. "Well…okay guys… So uh me and Lucy-" he began to say before many began to shout. "Are you finally together?!" Natsu nodded as they all burst into cheers, but Natsu made them pause when he spoke up. "Y-Yeah, but that's not it. You see, me and Lucy…are having a baby", he said as they all stood there stunned.

They all burst into fits of laughter in exception of Erza and Mira who were wide eyed. After all, they were two of a few who knew his circumstances. "He's telling the truth", Lucy spoke up as they all finally gasped. "WHAT?!" they were all outraged, "The hell? I mean we believed it from Levy and Gajeel, but for Natsu to not be a complete oblivious idiot to sex, it's unbelievable!" Gray yelled outraged with more of the fact that Natsu had gotten laid before him. Natsu growled irritated, but then he froze. "Wait, LEVY AND GAJEEL?!" he yelled. The blonde's mouth opened and closed gaping. She felt guilty with the fact that she'd sent her best friend to her doom. The unsheathing of a sword was heard and the celestial mage turned quickly.

Erza was stalking her way to Natsu with an angry expression. "How dare you do this to, Lucy", she muttered darkly. The dragon slayer gulped trying to coax Titania from shredding him. "Erza, don't kill the father of my child!" Lucy ran over to step in between them. "But Lucy?!" Erza sputtered. "Erza, he didn't force me…well at first he did, maybe", she chuckled sheepishly. "I'll kill him!" She yelled raising her sword. "But he couldn't control himself and you know it!" Lucy yelled flailing her arms around as she heard the red head sigh and place back her sword. "Fine! But I better see a ring on your finger soon or I'll really make him croak", she glared. "Actually, she's already my mate, Erza. Look!" he said raising his and Lucy's hand to show the red marking resembling a ring on their fingers.

"Wait, when did this get here?" the mage questioned looking at her fourth left finger in awe. "Well, once the mating has been successful and both sides have mutual romantic feelings, they are bounded for life by a magic ring. It's basically a marriage contract. If either of us dies, both of us die. We are bounded both body and soul. In any case, the dragon suffers from a more painful death than his or her mate", Natsu explained nervously. "And we only fall in love once", he finished as everyone listened in surprised. "Natsu, I", Lucy began to say as she hugged her boyfriend tightly. "That brings me relief, but I still want a marriage with our human customs", Erza smiled as Natsu nodded returning to his usual self.

"I call being godmother!" Mira chimed happily. Erza cursed. "You beat me!" Erza said outraged. Mira stuck her tongue out childishly as Lucy nodded in approval. Just then Levy and Gajeel came in the guild as Levy greeted everyone with a smile. She noticed Lucy and bounced to her happily. "Lu-chan!" she said hugging said celestial mage. "I heard you're carrying", Lucy smirked as Levy blushed. "Y-Yeah, I'm kind of embarrassed", she confessed. "Don't worry. You won't go through the experience alone", Lucy smiled holding onto her own stomach. Levy's eyes brightened in realization. "No way! Salamander got laid and got you preggo?!" Gajeel interrupted them.

He even placed a hand at her shoulder and then suddenly a fist connected to the black head's face. Lucy and Levy squeaked as Natsu ran to Lucy. "Don't fucking touch her", Natsu hissed a bit too darkly for Lucy's taste. "Natsu, calm down", Lucy whispered. Natsu suddenly blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly calm. Whoa, who hit you, Gajeel?" Natsu laughed making the two pregnant girls stare at him in disbelief. "It's normal. Once a dragon slayer has a mate, his dragon self that takes over during mating will take over when their mate is in danger or touched by another man. Call it possessiveness if you will. He as I and any other dragon slayer won't notice it, but we will still cling to our mate after we normalize like this idiot is doing", Gajeel explained.

Natsu was in fact with his arm securely around Lucy's waist as she giggled. She wasn't going to lie, but this development was what she always wanted in a man. She wanted the attention she was getting, and honestly Natsu was quite a catch. He's was too damn hot, and the fact that he got jealous when someone got near her, made her swell with pride. "Who you calling an idiot, metal face? And geez I didn't know I needed permission to hug my girlfriend", Natsu pouted cutely. "I think, it'll be a difficult four months, but we'll make it", Levy grinned. Lucy blinked in confusion. "Umm...Levy, pregnancies are at most 9 months", she laughed nervously. Levy looked at her with a sympathetic look. "Lu-chan, just like their mating cycles are similar to dragons so is the pregnancy duration for us. Which is about four months", Levy explained gently.

Lucy felt lightheaded and Natsu held onto her as she tried breathing. He scratched his head smiling at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Luce", he chuckled nervously. Lucy groaned getting her composure together. "I'm okay. Really, I am. I was just caught off guard", she smiled a bit thrown off by the information. "I didn't know you had no knowledge of this, but uh together we'll surely make it", Levy assured her as Lucy nodded glad she wasn't the only one that would have to go through this. But still she couldn't help, but wonder if Levy had gone through the same experience when encountering Gajeel during his heat. She'd have to wait for the right time.

~~1 month~~

Lucy had for the fourth time in the day, emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She was on the floor, grasping the sides of the toilet heaving over and over. Natsu was by her side in worry, rubbing circles on her back. Lucy was exhausted. Black bags under her eyes and the sudden mood swings weren't helping her poor boyfriend in keeping her content. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly. She looked at him with teary eyes making his heart thump suddenly. 'How the hell can she be so cute?!' Natsu thought wildly. "Aw babe, don't cry", Natsu soothed as he took her into his arms. She sniffled clutching tightly onto him. "Do you love me?" she questioned looking straight at him.

Natsu smiled. She'd asked this question every time she was in her teary mood, "Of course I do, weirdo." Lucy wiped at her eyes. "But you're calling me weirdo", she cried as he cursed under his breath. "Come on, Luce. You know I call you that all the time and I don't mean it. I love you silly", he said gently. Some of the guild members had gone to check on them and they snickered at how the dragon slayer had been changing his usually destructive personality to be more cautious and gentle. He looked to them and with his free hand flicked them off. They simply giggled before moving to leave them. "I love you too. Promise?" Lucy muttered. "I promise", he whispered kissing her forehead.

In the mess hall, Levy was reading a book awfully quiet. Both she and Lucy possessed the stomach of a two month pregnant women even when one month had barely passed. Gajeel had walked up to hand her a glass of orange juice. "Here, shrimp", He said with a grumble as he placed the cup in front of her. She glanced slightly at the cup and frowned. "I don't want it", she moaned. "But you asked me to get you some", Gajeel sighed tiredly. "But I don't want it!" She yelled puffing out her cheeks. Gajeel almost growled in frustration and grabbed the glass throwing it across the room in anger.

He huffed leaning his head on his hand as he turned away from her. Levy closed her book and scoot over to look at him curiously. "G-Gajeel", she muttered shyly. He hummed in response letting her know she had his attention. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she cried clutching onto his arm. Gajeel was startled by her tears. Everyone in the guild looked at him disapprovingly with soft whispers of 'jerk' and 'why can't he be like Natsu?'. "Gajeel, don't be mad at me! I'll drink the juice", she said rubbing at her eyes. "Hey, I'm not mad at all, shrimp. You don't have to drink juice if you don't want to. Stop crying. We'll go buy you a nice book after we retire home", he whispered patting her head.

"O-Okay, I love you", she said as she buried her face into his chest. He simply blushed hugging her back as he muttered back as quiet as he could. "I love you too".

~~2months~~

The cravings stage was just as bad as their morning sickness and their crazy mood swings. Since they were clearly dealing with the mother of a future dragon slayer, the girls' appetite had equaled or even surpassed their boyfriend's. The size of their stomach had grown to that of a 4 month pregnant woman and frankly after the first month, their mood had worsened. More tears, extreme anger or distaste, and an easy changing mood with a simple word or phrase. Natsu and Gajeel had become close in just two months. And rather than greeting each other with their usual insults and commencing fights. They patted each other shoulders as they sat at the bar downing a glass of beer. But clearly they were pretending that the glass of apple juice was beer.

One particular night, Natsu had almost wished he'd died if he hadn't been saved. It was nearly 3 in the morning when he felt a shake at his shoulder. Natsu loved Lucy and his child, but his second love was sleep and he hated being woken up. "Natsu", Lucy whined as she shook him harshly. Natsu groaned. This was another one of those nights that Lucy was probably craving something impossible. Impossible as in something you couldn't get at 3 in the morning or impossible in the sense of the disgusting combination she'd come up with. "What's wrong, Luce?" he muttered sitting up. "I'm hungry", she whispered. "What do you want to eat?" he questioned still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes.

Happy still snoozed away unware of them even talking. "I want colored milk", she whispered looking at him with big puppy eyes. "Colored milk?" he questioned. "Yeah, and I want some ice cream with pickles on top and a ham sandwich with chocolate syrup and fish", she began to explain in detail. Natsu tried his best to contain the groan of frustration with how long he'd take to come up with her crazy meal. By luck Loke appeared before him. "I could sense Lucy's distress. What does she need now?" Loke sympathized with him. "Colored milk", he groaned as Lucy had gone back to sleep to wait for him to return with her food. "And?" Loke urged him to continue. "Ice cream with pickles and a fish ham sandwich with chocolate", Natsu slammed his head on the wall.

"Hey, no biggie. I'll take care of the food this time", Loke offered. He was shocked when Natsu was on his knees and holding onto his hands. "My angel!" Natsu said with relief as he jumped back to bed and went back to sleep.

That same night on Gajeel's side his girlfriend's request were different, but just as impossible. Levy's cravings were thankfully normal, but what she craved the most was for Gajeel to feed her every single thing that he brought her. It wasn't like Lucy who could eat everything by herself as long as it was exactly what she asked for. Gajeel was sleeping peacefully before Levy began to shuffle around the room loudly throwing books on the floor, yelling in frustration and throwing cooking utensils around; Gajeel would sigh knowing well she wanted him to get up and cook without asking him in fear of sounding needy. He stood up passing a hand through his black hair as he headed down the stairs of his house.

"Shrimp, just what are you doing?" he questioned pretending he had no idea she was hungry. "I was j-just trying to c-cook s-something to eat, but I", she blushed looking down as he came to pat her head. "Just sit down at the table. I'll make you something. What do you want?" he asked her bringing a pan to the stove. "I want blueberry pancakes and chocolate milk", she smiled excitedly as he prepared the batter and took out the gallon of chocolate milk. Once he'd prepared the batch of pancakes, he sat down next to her as she placed the plate and glass in front of her. She looked expectantly at him, shyly bringing her eyes from the plate to him back and forth. Gajeel sighed as he brought the knife to cut the first piece as she ate happily.

Well there went another night of sleep. He just hoped that 'Salamander' was the same, but unfortunately that night was the first Natsu had gotten a break from torture.

~~3months~~

The worst feeling during a pregnancy was the moment the mother realizes her clothes don't fit or that her wardrobe has to change. But hell is when your feet swell to dramatic proportion, your back aches, and you feel about ready to collapse at any moment. By this time, Natsu and Gajeel were just begging Mavis to give their souls and bodies mercy. So far dealing with future parenthood was the worst battle they've ever faced in their entire lives. Don't get them wrong, they thought it was worth it, but they just wish it could be worth it much faster seeming as they thought their bodies would fall apart.

Natsu stumbled into the guild slumping himself against the table banging his head on it. Gray had a sudden curiosity to see him down in the dumps. Not that he hadn't seen him like that before. It had been common to see him like that ever since Lucy was pregnant. He noticed Lucy sitting down with Mira crying her eyes out. "Natsu doesn't love me anymore. He probably sees that I'm just a big ball of fat with a baby. My feet are killing me and look how big they are, almost like a dinosaur's! He probably doesn't like the fact that I can't fit into my cute clothes!" she sobbed as Mira Jane smiled nervously not knowing how to calm her down.

Gray only snickered realizing already what was wrong with him. "Lucy, giving you another tough time, flame brain?" Gray chuckled. "Ice princess, I am in no mood to fight", he responded his voice muffled by his face still planted on the table. "Whoa, no need to be defensive", Gray said surprised. Natsu raised his head from the table and just began an angry rant. "I love Lucy, don't get me wrong, but we can't live like this. I try going on missions that'll give me the highest pay, but they're extremely dangerous and she insists that I take her. For the sake of not letting her give me the 'You don't love me' rant, I get a super easy mission to take her, but we get low pay. Not to mention, she complains the whole way about her feet hurting or being hungry. In the end I waste more money than I intended!" he flailed his arms.

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but closed it back again. He really felt pure sympathy for the idiot. "But why is she upset now?" he simply asked. He thought that if maybe flame brain talked out his frustrations it would make her feel better. "I went on a mission without her. I caught some notorious thug at Hosenka town and got like a shit lot of jewel for it that we can use to get the baby stuff, but she ranted all the way here to the guild with the words she just yelled out to Mira. I need sleep. I need a break. I just want to-" he didn't even get to finish his rant before his head fell and he began to snore. "That does it. I'm not having children", Gray said standing.

He passed by the guild doors to see Gajeel carrying tons of boxes in both hands and even his head. "What's the occasion?" Gray asked him curiously. "She's the occasion apparently", Gajeel groaned as Levy walked in with an angry scowl. "Gajeel, you said my stomach got bigger so because of that I took you to buy me more clothes that will fit me!" she yelled angrily. She passed by Gray with a shoved as she went to rant to Erza angrily. "Can you believe he dares tell me that I have an adorable 'growing' stomach. He should of just called me a Walrus already if he was just trying to make me feel better! He angers me and so I went to buy clothes that'll look lose on me to show him I'm not fat!" she yelled gripping onto the red head's shoulders.

The ice mage helped the dragon slayer put the boxes down as he sat next to a knocked out Natsu. He swayed back and forth in his chair before his head hit the table and he snoozed away as well. "Poor guy didn't even have time release his pent up frustration", the ice mage hummed in sympathy. "Natsu!" "Gajeel!" both Lucy and Levy shouted in unison. "Good luck with that", Gray muttered to the sleeping dragon slayers.

Crystal: I thought it was pretty fun writing how Natsu and Gajeel suffered through Lucy and Levy's pregnancy, but I really hope this chapter was to your liking. Next chapter will finally involve the bundles of joy being born and the boys finally finding freedom. PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS!


	4. Awaited Arrival

Crystal: **If you're impatient with the updates, you can read my new NALU fic called** **Sore Losers** **. It will have humor and romance and all that good stuff as well as the same side pairings like JERZA, GRUVIA, and GAJEEVY. Just be warned that there will be a lemon in the first chapter**. Anyways this chapter finally includes some babies and surprises.  
 **TUMBLR: celestialgoddesslucy**

Reviews: **David115-** I felt really bad torturing them like that, but I also found it quite amusing! I'm glad you liked the pregnancy stages. **Suzyloera-** Why thank you! I try to make it funny :) **Ayrmed-** I'm pretty sure they'd complain way more lol **PinkFireandGoldenStars-** I know! They're bundle of joys will make them forget the pain and thank you! **Ninalover-** I know what you mean! I was sorry but not sorry lol And thank you! I'm really glad you're liking the story. **XxyoshixanimexX-** Like honestly you are one the kindest people ever. You make me feel so good about what I write and I really appreciate you taking the time to leave a review in all of my stories. That's really awesome of you and I just wanted to thank you. It seriously makes my day! And omg I thought it would be funny to use Gray for humor purposes! **Holothewolf16-** Oh yes pregnancies are really terrifying! You don't even know what to expect from a pregnant family member. **Icyviolin-** Tee hee! I agree it's quite amusing to see them like that so don't feel bad lol **Godschildtweety-** Thanks friend! **-** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I'm so pumped to write about the babies and stuff **Rae-Tan-** OMG! Thank you so much! I try to add humor ever so often as to keep the story interesting, but don't worry, I'll still try to update fast! By the way, you're art is fantastic. It's just so well drawn and cute, and I'd be so honored if you could draw Lucy and Natsu with the kids! You don't have to though!

Awaited Arrival

~~4months~~

Levy and Lucy sat together at the guild with groans. They were utterly exhausted even with just four months of pregnancy. They felt just about ready to pop. "I don't know why Natsu has been complaining so much. It's not like he's the one pregnant", Lucy whined passing a hand softly over her large stomach. Fours moths had actually felt as if they'd gone through all nine of them. "Oh, Luce, give him a break. I was reflecting upon it, but they've actually have been having an extremely tough time without cravings, and keeping us happy. We should appreciate their efforts", Levy laughed as she rubbed her aching back. Lucy only hummed glancing at her boyfriend to find the pink haired teen snoring at the table. All the guys continued to look at him with sympathy.

The blonde tilted her head in thought, realizing that the boys did try their best to make sure they were cared for. Natsu, especially, gave it his all. He avoided fights, arguments, took easy jobs so she wouldn't feel left out, and he even avoided from burning the guild like he usually did. She felt herself smiling at the thought. He'd be a great father. She had no doubt he was great with children like he was with Asuka. They'd be fine as long as they were together. "Lushyyy, you're fat", Happy snickered. Lucy wanted to roll her eyes, but instead felt tears run down her eyes. "Damn it, no crying, Lucy", she muttered to herself, but it was only normal that she was so sensitive with the baby messing her hormones to the max.

Happy was taken aback as she sniffled. Natsu sat up straight. Lucy knew she'd heard her sniffling, but for some reason Gajeel also perked up. She looked to the side to see Levy also sniffling. "Happy, why are you so mean to, Lucy", she cried. Seeing her best friend in that state made the blonde cry way more than she wanted to. Natsu jumped over the table shuffling quickly, but in a clumsy manner, to her side. "Oi, why are you crying, Lucy? Are you hungry?" he said in a panicked tone as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Levy was babbling incoherently as Gajeel would whisper continuously for her to calm down.

"No…I'm just emotional because of the baby. Levy just cried seeing me. And I easily cry. Happy called me fat, but I tried to just be angry, but….INSTEAD I CRIED!" she sobbed as Natsu looked at Happy with a frown. "LUSHYYY! I'm sorry!" Happy flapped around her as she wiped at her tears. Lucy wiped at her tears as Levy just laid her head on Gajeel's chest. "You okay now, Luce?" the pink haired dragon muttered hesitantly as Lucy nodded. Both dragon slayers sighed in relief staying with their very pregnant girlfriends in their arms. Two sudden splashes were heard and Lucy's eyes widened. "Uh…Natsu?" she whispered holding her stomach. "Hmm", he responded with a small hum. "I think…my water just broke", she muttered as if the words could kill someone.

She saw beside him as Gajeel in a panic carried Levy in his arms and looked expectantly at Natsu. "What? That's silly", Natsu looked at her funny. "No, I'm not playing", Lucy clutched tightly onto his vest as she felt a pain hit her lower region. "Lucy, that's impossible. Water can't break, it's a liquid", Natsu rolled his eyes. "IDIOT! I SAID MY WATER BROKE! AS IN I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" She yelled angrily. The pink head paled as the words dawned on him. He scooped up Lucy into his arms. "You are an idiot", Gajeel yelled as they heard the guild begin to panic at hearing the blonde yell. Mira called out for them to follow her upstairs to the guest room where they lay the girls on the bed. Mest came in a few minutes later after having teleported Porlyusica from her home in the woods.

Some of the guild members were around the couples feeling both nervous and excited. Porlyusica frowned heavily. "All of you, but the couples and Wendy get out!" she yelled as the members in the room yelped and ran out. "Wendy, you must help ease one of them into labor", the pink haired woman said seriously. "B-But, I don't know", Wendy said nervously. "Wendy, you can. You have the blood of a healer and you'll be fine", the woman assured with just a tiny smile as Wendy relaxed and nodded slowly. Natsu felt his hand was being squashed into pieces as Lucy yelled in pain. "Screw you, Natsu!" Lucy yelled angrily as she pushed heavily. Natsu only gulped heavily trying to hold back his grunts of pain at the blonde's grip.

"Gajeel, you asshole!" Levy cried as she too held tightly onto his hand. It wasn't long as two cries filled the room. "It's a boy!" Wendy laughed as Levy had been presented with a small boy in her arms. He had a tuft of bluish black hair and when he opened his eyes he possessed blood red eyes. Gajeel was feeling slightly light headed seeing a child sprout from his girlfriend like that. "Another fine boy here", Porlyusica hummed as she handed Natsu the boy. Natsu was in a daze seeing the small blonde boy in his arms cry. Lucy huffed heavily and smiled, but she had no idea as to why the old woman hadn't handed her the child first. A good five minutes had passed. "Are you ready to continue, Lucy?" the woman asked her. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Lucy was beginning to ask before another pain struck her. She began to push, but the transition was much smoother as another cry filled the room. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu became wide eyes as Porlyusica emerged to her feet with another new born in her hands. "TWINS?!" all, but Lucy yelled in surprise. Lucy was shocked too, but was too exhausted to demonstrate it. It was a girl this time with a tuft of pink hair on her small head. Natsu had handed Lucy their baby boy as the girl was also handed to her. She smiled as tears flowed down her eyes in pure joy. Natsu was still in shock as he suddenly fainted. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled surprised. "Don't mind him, bunny girl. He's probably shocked since this is probably the first time he's discovered where babies actually come from. Plus he realized he now has twins to care for", Gajeel chuckled.

Everyone let out laughs as Gajeel slide Natsu onto one of the couch in the room. Wendy smiled widely a she went over to look more closely at the new born twins. "Lucy, look they're opening their eyes!" Wendy chirped excitedly. Lucy looked down in awe at seeing her baby boy's eyes were an emerald and slanted just like his father's, but seemed lighter tone. The girl's eyes opened to show a golden brown color and they were rounded just like her own. "They're wonderful", Lucy breathed as she snuggled them closer to her. Two babies. It was certainly unexpected, but it was also a well-accepted miracle. Lucy leaned back slightly, too tired from the tiring process of birth. Porlyusica had made sure to clean them up well and Wendy disposed properly of the bloodied sheets.

Natsu had finally regained from his shock once Wendy awakened him with a cotton ball and alcohol. Natsu scrunched his nose in disgust at the strong smell so near his enhanced nose. He finally sat up and looked around confused until he remembered he was finally a father. He jumped up with a start kneeling beside Lucy. "Shoot, sorry, Luce", he laughed sheepishly as the celestial mage simply laughed. The heard sniffling from beside them and were surprised it hadn't come from Levy, but from Gajeel. "Are you crying?!" Natsu said thrown off completely. Gajeel frowned and wiped at his tears furiously. "Screw you, Salamander. I just got something in my eye", Gajeel growled, but Levy smiled softly at him. She knew well the thought of a child had melted away his iron heart.

"So what will you name them?" Wendy asked. Porlyusica perked up also in interest to hear this information despite the scowl on her face. Natsu looked at Lucy with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Well, we could switch. You name the girl and I name the boy", she smiled as he nodded vigorously. "Hmm, the boy reminds me so much of spring with his eyes and blonde hair! How about we name him Haru Dragneel?" she smiled as Natsu nodded. "Awesome!" He yelled like a child being told he was going to get candy. Lucy giggled as Natsu stuck his tongue out in concentration and then he snapped his fingers. "Got it? We can call our princess Layla Dragneel!" he chirped with his signature boyish grin. The people in the room gave a gasp as Lucy looked at Natsu with wide eyes.

"You really mean it, Natsu?" her eyes began to water. He brought her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Of course, I know how much your mother means to you", he muttered as she began to cry happily kissing both of her baby's foreheads and kissing her boyfriend once more. "How about you, Levy?" Lucy asked from her place. "I think we want him to be named, Gale Redfox", she smiled up as Gajeel was rocking the boy back and forth. Well now that that's settled, I think we can let the guild meet them", Lucy smiled before the two dragon slayers in the room yelled in unison. "NO!" Lucy blinked at their sudden outburst, but Levy simply laughed as if she had seen the cutest display ever.

"Even though the mother is usually the one who won't let anyone near her offspring, a male dragon will also show possessiveness towards anyone getting near the children", Levy giggled. Lucy sighed and glared at both of them. "I don't care about your dragon shenanigans. You will sit down and be good boys while the guild members meet the babies! And I don't want a peep from you unless you want to face the consequences!" Lucy scowled at them as both cowered and nodded vigorously. "Aye!" they both yelled sitting down anxiously a Gajeel gave Gale to Levy. Wendy laughed as she opened the door to find the guild members tumbling in on the floor from their eavesdropping. "Well, it seems some of you are already here", Lucy sighed as Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Mira smiled sheepishly.

Mira jumped up excitedly and moving over to see her future god child only to find two. "How cute! Wait…two?" she gasped covering her mouth. "It was news even to me", Lucy laughed as Mira broke into tears. "Mira, don't cry", Gray tried to calm her. "I'm just so happy to see I'll have two god children", she cried happily. The blonde only chuckled nervously as her children still slept peacefully. "Levy, he'll look just like Gajeel-san", Juvia cooed as said child looked up at the water mage with curious eyes. Erza neared to lean down to carry Gale in her arms as he guzzled a few squeals at her. "He likes you, Erza", Levy chirped as the red head tried to contain her tears. Gray was carrying Layla in his arms with a grin on his face.

Natsu growled and Lucy wasn't fast enough to stop him as he stomped up to Gray. "Don't get too comfy and touchy with my daughter. I better not also see you so near my mate", he hissed out as his eyes had taken an acid yellow color and his pupils had thinned out. Gray was slightly taken aback by how unlike himself the dragon slayer was being. "Natsu, are you threatening, Gray?" she asked sickly sweet. Natsu looked at Lucy and he shrunk back immediately at the dark aura surrounding her. "You better do as I say. Dragon self or my idiotic boyfriend, you better sit down or else", she warned. Natsu gulped heavily and sat down. "Sorry, Luce", he muttered before he normalized once more. Gray simply frowned confused. "I won't question that", he shrugged.

"GRAY-SAMAAAA! When will you give Juvia a baby?" the water mage cried as Gray paled. "Uh…one day Juvia, but n-now isn't the time", Gray laughed nervously. No way. He saw how Natsu and Gajeel roamed around four months basically half dead, and just imagining himself being almost dead in nine months, certainly wasn't in his agenda yet. He was still young. "Alright! There's too many people here! Get out and let them rest already!" Porlyusica yelled loudly and visibly irritated. They all squeaked exiting the room and leaving the couples by themselves. "Well, here we go then", Lucy smiled down at her two bundles of joy.

~~5 years later~~

Lucy was actually in a really bad mood lately. Natsu had been avoiding her for almost the whole year. He'd taken longer missions as of late and now that he was an S-rank mage, he'd taken some very life-threatening tasks. She was mostly upset because she wanted to spend some time with him and her kids. They were a handful and Natsu wasn't being very supportive. Had she done something wrong now that they had lived together four years? After the children were born, Natsu had surprised her by showing her that he'd used the money he'd saved up from mission to extend his house for them and the babies. The first two years were full of hardships from changing diapers to sleepless nights. And the third year was full of excitement.

She was thankful to Natsu for having thought the kids to walk, and taking them constantly on picnics to relax, but this year, he'd been more absent than she'd have liked. And to be honest, the twins and Gale's birthdays were actually today, and Levy had come up with the idea that they do a joint celebration for the three. Lucy sighed as she mixed the cake batter in a bowl. Natsu had woken up extra early that day, and left a note saying he'd be on time for the party. "Damn you, Natsu!" she yelled as she furiously mixed the batter. "Mama!" two voices piped in. Lucy blinked and looked down to see her two children pulling at her skirt. Haru had grown quite big and his hair had taken to becoming spiky and unmanageable like Natsu's.

Layla's pink hair had become more of wavy. It was straight at the top. The bangs were like Lucy's, but she still had a tuft of hair that lifted up like her father's at her forehead. "Good morning!" the blonde tried sounding cheerful, but Haru looked up at her with a serious expression. "Momma is sad?" he asked. Lucy sighed and picked the two in her arms. "No, momma just misses daddy", she smiled softly at the two. "When will he be home?" Layla asked. "Soon I'm sure. He says he'll be back for your birthday party", she smiled as she tapped their noses. "Can we help make the cake?" Layla chirped as the blonde nodded. The two ran around with grins cheering happily. Lucy couldn't help, but grin at their excitement, her anger momentarily dissipating.

"REALLY?! Where is that, idiot?! He promised the kids he'd be here", Lucy bit her lip trying to avoid from spilling tears. Gajeel and Levy looked at each other in worry as they tried to soothe her. "You know him, bunny girl. He's never one to be early", Gajeel tried. "But when it comes to the kids. He was always early", the blonde muttered. "Look, I'm sure he has a good explanation. Look at how everyone is having fun. Gale, is even running around with Layla, Haru, and Yuki", Levy pointed. Lucy saw from afar as she saw Gale holding onto Layla's hand as they ran. He'd grown to where his hair was at his shoulders and a red bandana was at his forehead. And Yuki was actually Gray's daughter. With all his rambling about not wanting kids any time soon. Two years after Levy and Lucy gave birth, Juvia announced she was pregnant. The blonde sighed heavily. "You're right. He must have an explanation.

"Lucy, Levy, I have gifts for the children", Erza announced as she handed two blue and pink boxes to the celestial mage and a green box to the blue haired mother. Just like that everyone began to pile the gifts on the table and the day seem to pass quickly by and the cake was finally brought out. The three little dragon slayers giggled as Levy urged them to climb on a chair as she turned on the candles. Haru and Layla looked around the guild members present and before they started singing, they stopped them. Layla looked to Lucy with big puppy eyes. "Where's papa?" she muttered as Haru also looked at her hopeful for a good answer. The blonde didn't have the heart to tell them he seemingly wasn't going to make an appearance. "Kids, he's", she began to say before a familiar obnoxious laugh interrupted her.

"I'm right here, kiddos", Natsu's voice piped in. Layla and Haru jumped from their positions to run into the pink haired man's arms. "Daddy!" they yelled as he easily placed each of them on one of his shoulders. He picked up the three medium sized boxes in his hands as he neared the table of cheering guild members. Lucy seemed to forget her anger as he saw her two children smiling with extreme joy and once the cake part was over, the three began to eagerly open their presents. Natsu avoided them opening his until the end. He placed the three boxes in front of them as he cautioned, "Don't open them too fast. It took me almost a year to find these." And with one wink the kids nodded opening the boxes. "So you spent a whole year avoiding me and the kids to find them a stupid present", Lucy whispered angrily in his ear.

He only smiled at her. "You'll see why this is a big step for them", he chuckled at her as she heard the three squeal. Everyone gave a gasp as before the three stood three eggs. "Don't tell me those are-"the blonde began to say in shock. "Yep, they're exceeds I spent a lot of time to find", Natsu grinned. Lucy's eyes watered. She had doubted him this whole time, when he was breaking himself to find them a partner. Natsu had always been sensitive when it came to Happy. The way he explained it was when Happy came into his life, he no longer felt alone. This was his way of telling the kids that they were never alone. "You lovable idiot", Lucy smiled hugging him tightly. They heard the sudden cracking as they saw the three small kittens pop out of the shells.

Layla's was a turquoise colored with big lavender colored eyes. Haru's was a light orange with big emerald eyes, and Gale's was marron with big gray eyes. "Woah! Thanks, daddy!" the twins yelled in unison as they snuggled their cats. "Uncle Natsu, thank you!" Gale also grinned as he petted his own cat. Gajeel went up to him feeling touched. "Salamander, I don't know what to say, but thank you", he nodded to him. Natsu gave him a firm squeeze at the shoulder. "I know how much time you took to get your own. They really serve someone company, Gajeel", he chuckled brightly. "I have an announcement to make!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he caught the attention of everyone present. He ran to grab Lucy's hand as he led her in between the crowd of gathering people.

"There's another reason. To explain my great absence this year, I want everyone to hear. And I took lots of jobs to make it to this point and buy this gift that I'll present to her. Now that I've been with Lucy five years, I felt it was finally time. So Lucy Heartfilia", Natsu began to say turning to lean on one knee in front of her. Her eyes widened as Natsu pulled out a velvet colored box from his pocket. "Lucy Heartfilia… Will you marry me?" he asked with a grin on his face as he revealed the golden band with a large diamond adorning it. Lucy's eyes watered as the guild sucked in a breath in anticipation. "Of course I'll marry you, you big idiot!" she cried throwing herself in his arms while tears poured down her face. Natsu smiled softly as he slipped the ring on her finger over the red tattoo. Lucy pulled at his shirt making their lips meet in a sweet kiss, the guild erupting in cheers.

Crystal: This is not the end peeps, this is the beginning. Nothing can remain happy all the time. A villain is approaching soon, just saying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being kind of boring.


	5. A new beginning?

Crystal: Well here I am…this story isn't dead…I think lol I just needed some inspiration and some time off to work on making something out of my life. College, you know? But anyways here's the moment you have all been waiting for or the moment you might be dreading. One particular idea I got from the movie How to Train your Dragon 2 and you'll be able to tell.

A new beginning?

It could be said that Lucy was happy, but in reality she was radiant. White gown fixed on her body made of layers of silk and outlined in gold. A veil over her ash blonde locks delicately arranged into curls as a white veil clung to a string of red rubies atop her head. She was helped into a pair of white gloves to her wrist as she smiled brightly.

"You look so beautiful", Mira chirped with tears at her eyes as she finalized her makeup.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to be telling me not to cry instead of the other way around", Lucy inquired. Mira only sniffled with a nod. She was one of the bride's maids and she along with the others nodded in approval.

"But she's right, Lu-chan! You look amazing!" Levy gaped at her best friend. "Not looking bad yourself, maid of honor", Lucy grinned at the blue haired woman.

All of them wore red dresses and Levy was glad that the red didn't go bad with her oddly colored hair. "Really? That's great because I almost thought I'd look like a clown with my hair color and this dress", she giggled. The blonde only snorted at her in amusement.

"Well, enough fooling around! I think our bride should be heading out to her awaiting soon-to-be husband", Erza grinned. Lucy could only blush furiously to think that she would soon be a Dragneel made her heart flutter. To even think that one day she'd get married to her other best friend, the one who she met on that fateful day she would join Fairy Tail, the one who's bright goofy and sometimes idiotic self made her fall head over heels for him with the simplest and yet passionate gestures on his part, was insane.

He had certainly caught her heart since the beginning, she had to realize. He was always there to rescue her and she even realized that way before, he'd always taken care of her and protected her. She felt joy that he'd chosen her to be his mate. Their souls were forever joined and that meant everything to Natsu, but he knew that she had always dreamed of marriage. Dreamed to one day walk the aisle in a beautiful dress. He'd called her dreams silly and pointless back when they were just best friends and she would be extremely angry at him and yet here he was making her 'silly' dream come true. He was a lovable idiot and there was no denying he loved her as much as she loved him. She was taken out of her stupor by a nudge from Lisanna.

"Hey, silly, don't just stand there! You'll keep Natsu waiting", she giggled as the blonde nodded to her taking her hand. "I'm glad you could make it back in time from your mission to be my bride's maid, Lis", Lucy smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it, Lu", she returned the same smile. The blonde thought then that surely nothing could ruin this day. The girls entered the carriage that had been prepared for this day to take Lucy to the cathedral. The ride began as the girls conversed lightly and cheerfully.

"You aren't nervous are you?" levy questioned her as she grabbed her hand soothingly. "Well to tell you the truth, even if it's Natsu we're talking about I can't help, but be nervous", Lucy confessed a dark blush staining her cheeks. Levy laughed squeezing her hand.

"I think you've gotten over the hardest part already don't you think? I think having his kids was hassle enough, right?" she joked.

They both ended up laughing loudly. "You're right. Gosh Levy you're the best! But honestly now I'm worried about whether the kids aren't giving master a hard time", she giggled.

"I'm sure if he can handle our boys, then four bustling kids shouldn't be a problem", Levy sighed. Before Lucy could respond, they all felt a hit as the carriage went flying into a building. Screams were heard everywhere as people ran around in a panic for their lives. Stones and dirt had covered the bodies of the blonde's friends.

"Levy?" Lucy muttered weakly as she tried to prop herself up finding a rather large boulder on top of her. Her eyes widened in horror seeing her best friend unconscious. "L-Levy?" she cried as tears poured down her face.

A glow got her attention as Erza appeared out of the rubble requipped into her armor along with Mirajane in her Satan soul who held an unconscious Lisanna in her arms. Juvia was soon next to her helping her from under the debris. "Lucy-san, are you okay?" Juvia questioned her as the blonde couldn't find the words to say noticing the cuts on Juvia's face.

"I'm fine, but Levy", she pointed towards the blunette. The water mage looked at levy and ran to aid her as Lucy turned to the figure that had Erza and even Mirajane trembling in fear.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded to the male before them.

The male looked oddly calm and had dark eyes and black hair. He wore black clothing with what seemed like a white robe around his torso and shoulder. "My identity does not matter. I only seek answers", he said in an almost soothing tone if it wasn't for the fact that he'd just attacked them out of nowhere in broad daylight and she could surely feel the great magic coming from him. It could only mean trouble and Lucy just wasn't having that. It was almost an overwhelming feeling.

"I want you to tell us exactly who you are and what you want!" Lucy yelled as she reached to her hip hoping to find a ring of keys and freezing to realize she didn't have it with her. The black haired man looked in her direction his interest piqued.

"If you insist, and you are willing to answer my questions, I shall tell you. I am the black wizard Zeref Dragneel, and I came to retrieve my brother", he said simply almost as if the information was irrelevant. Zeref? The wizard who was said to cause suffering and death with his deadly magic? And did he just say Dragneel? Erza took no time after hearing the name to attack swiftly. Mirajane took Lisanna to lay next to Levy as Juvia ran to aid the requip mage in her struggle.

"Really, I did not wish to have to do this", Zeref sighed almost as if disappointed that they were actually putting up a fight. He simply raised two fingers and with ease managed to fight off every swing of Erza's sword. The red head seem to struggle, but her attacks seemed almost clumsy, and the celestial mage could tell that the red head was scared. The infamous black wizard was right in front of them and if they didn't stop him, than who would?

Not even when she summoned heaven's wheel was any of the swords able to make so much as a scratch and when Erza lunged forward he stopped her blade in between his fingers with such ease. Mirajane and Juvia took the opportunity to attack together but with a wave of his other hand he caused an explosion that threw them straight into the wall. Erza's eyes widened as after the whole ordeal he finally broke a tiny smile. "I'll make you regret interfering", he chuckled.

~~xXXx~~

Natsu paced around the front of the cathedral with worry. "Hey now! You worried she won't show up for your sorry ass?" Gray laughed as the pink haired man rolled his eyes. "Of course not, ice princess. They're just taking a little too long to arrive don't you think?" Natsu said a bit seriously before he felt a sudden jolt of pain. The dragon slayer grasped suddenly to his heart feeling suddenly weak. "What's wrong?" the water mage questioned seeing him looking as if in a lot of pain. "Gajeel!" Natsu yelled and said person ran out next to him. "Do you feel it too, Salamander?" he questioned as he grunted as another wave of pain reached them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Gray questioned. "Gray, the girls are in trouble. I can feel it. We have to look for them now!" he motioned as the black haired male nodded. "How do you know?" Gray simply asked, but did not question him. "Lucy and Levy are our respective mates. We can sense when they're in danger. Now let's go", Natsu grunted. Unknowing to them the little Dragneel twins were hearing the conversation.

"Haru, did you hear that? Mommy is in trouble", Layla muttered.

I heard, we gotta help them rescue her", Haru whispered as they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. They saw Gray, Gajeel, and their father head out, as they ran fast after them. What they needed was to make sure their mom was out of harm's way.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy watched helpless as Mira, Erza, and Juvia were whipped around over and over again against the wall as blood was forced out of their mouths. "Stop hurting them!" Lucy screamed clenching her fists.

"This is only a lesson for defying me", the black haired mage repeated as he summoned tendrils of black magic that appeared like vines to grasp onto the battered and bloodied bodies of the mages. Zeref closed his fists and on synch the vines tightened around the girls tightly before a current of electricity ran through them causing the girls to scream in excruciating pain.

"Stop! You'll kill them! Just you wait! Natsu will come to rescue me and he'll defeat you!" the blonde yelled in defiance.

Her comment seemed to catch his attention as he threw the girls once more against the wall to direct his attention to Lucy. "Natsu? Just who are you to Natsu?" he questioned her sternly.

"That is none of your business. Why does it even matter?" the celestial mage questioned. Of course, that was the wrong answer as the vines suddenly wrapped around her and picked her up. She tried struggling but the same electricity from before began to shock her.

"Just for you, I'll let you feel the pain your friends felt tenfold", he chuckled as his eyes suddenly turned a deep red. Her screams echoed throughout the area. She felt as if her whole body was being skinned slowly and the vines were cutting her skin the more she struggle. "The more you struggle, the tighter the hold my vines will have on you", he laughed.

He stopped only momentarily to question her once more. "I'll ask again. Who are you to Natsu?" he muttered. She huffed trying to regain her breath as he grasped harshly at her chin and forced her to look at him.

"How do you even know him?" Lucy questioned him confused. "Wrong answer", he frowned as he returned to torture her.

"N-No, don't hurt her", a voice suddenly muttered. Lucy opened her eyes enough to see Levy reaching out a hand weakly. "L-Levy, no!" the blonde yelled.

"If you don't tell me who Natsu is to you, I'll hurt her", he threatened. "Okay, I'll tell you!" she yelled as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. He smiled almost endearingly as he passed a hand gently at her cheek.

"See was that so hard? Now tell me", he eased her. "He's my husband. Or was supposed to be, but you interrupted our wedding", she muttered bitterly yet helplessly.

"Natsu was getting married? How the years have gone", he almost said regret in his expression. He almost seemed to be in despair at hearing her words. But then his frown twisted into a smile. "Then it must be my luck day. If he sees I have his mate, he'll have no choice, but to return to my side like he was always destined to", Zeref chuckled.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing with my mate?!" a familiar voice interrupted. Zeref's eyes seemed to light up immediately. "Ah, at last I see your face, little brother!" he smiled immensely. Everyone was taken aback by the mage's words. "I don't know what kind of nonsense you're saying, but I have no brother!" Natsu yelled as his fists lighted on fire.

"Oh, but you don't remember! I am Zeref Dragneel, your older brother. I've come to retrieve you. Now you must come with me", Zeref smiled gently.

"No way in hell I'm leaving with you. Now give Lucy back", Natsu snarled. Gray and Gajeel had run to retrieve the girls as Levy grasped onto Gajeel as if his life depended on it.

"I thought you would be difficult, but if I have to take away what you most love in the world, then so be it. I'll be taking my sister-in-law. If you really love her you'll find her", he chuckled. "Give. Her. BACK!" Natsu yelled lunging forward, but the black mage swiftly moved to the side.

"Always so reckless, I see", the mage smiled.

"Mommy!" Layla's voice could be heard and Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "Layla, don't come any closer. Oh no, you brought Haru!" Lucy panicked.

Zeref turned to see the two adorable children and was delighted to find their very similar appearances to the celestial mage and dragonslayer. "Ah, are these your children, little brother?" Zeref questioned as he saw them back away scared. Lucy struggled desperately against the vines. Zeref brought her close putting a finger at her forehead. The blonde fell limp into Zeref's free arm as he pulled her over his shoulder. Natsu panicked seeing his children in the direct line of danger. Gray and Gajeel tried moving quickly to attack, but Zeref had teleported in seconds right in front of the children.

"Haru! Layla!" Natsu yelled as Zeref did the same with them as he'd done with Lucy. They were carefully levitated in floating shells as the black wizard looked back at Natsu.

"Such a nice little family I have here, don't you think? All they would be missing is the loving husband and father to complete it. I'm sure you'll make their dream come true. I'm hoping I'll see you soon, little brother", the black mage smiled once more before he in all, disappeared.

"NO!" Natsu yelled as he scrambled to the location where he saw his family disappear right before his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief before slamming his fists into the ground. "Damn it! All this training I have been doing for so long, and yet I couldn't even keep my family safe. Lucy. Haru. Layla. I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do", Natsu muttered. He stood and decided the best thing to do now was get the girls tended to before he went on the look for Lucy.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her", Erza muttered from where Gray was helping her stand. Natsu shook his head. "It's not your fault, Erza. No one could have anticipated this shit", he muttered.

"But she was happy… She was so happy that she'd finally get to be married to you", Levy cried as Gajeel held her close. "I know. I'll get her back and we'll get married just like she's always wanted", the fire dragonslayer motioned. Levy only nodded.

"Don't push it, Levy. He's just heard some pretty screwed up news", Gajeel whispered to her. And Natsu felt he was a complete wreck with all that happened in just a day.

~~xXXx~~

"The Black Wizard Zeref took Lucy and the children?!" Master Makarov asked in horror and disbelief. They all nodded with grim expressions on their faces. The master sighed heavily and paced around for once not knowing what to do.

"Master", the pink haired mage suddenly spoke up with a distraught expression. "He said something that bothered me", he muttered.

The master looked at him expectantly. "He said I was his brother and that he'd come to retrieve me", he said simply letting his hands hang to his sides completely dejected. "But the only family I know of is Igneel. Do you know anything?"

Makarov only shook his head. "He does not, but I do", a feminine voice spoke up. They all turned to see none other than their first master, Mavis Vermillion. Her hair was wavy and blonde and her emerald eyes seemed sad and apologetic. "First master", the master muttered. It seemed he was going to deny that he knew anything, but his expression gave way that he knew more than what met the eye.

"He is telling the truth, Natsu. Zeref is in fact your brother", she announced as everyone's eyes widened. Natsu looked startled and shocked and shook his head looking for any indication that this was all a joke. "He left you with Igneel as a boy in hopes that if you learned dragon slaying magic you'd be strong enough to kill him, but the curse he bears, the one that uses his love of life against him and kills everything around him if he finds meaning in life, is also a curse of contradictions and he's lost his purpose for leaving you behind", Mavis explained.

"What do you mean curse of contradictions?" Gray questioned. "It is very self-explanatory, Gray. You contradict your thoughts and feelings. His goal was to raise Natsu to kill him so that he could stop being a threat to the life he treasured, but because he has been living so long with this curse, he now believes that his goal was to tame Natsu to help him wipe out humanity instead. He's in a constant turmoil. He doesn't even realize that his contradictions were affecting him when he left him with Igneel", she continued looking at the floor.

"First master, please tell us more. Don't hide anything else", Natsu pleaded to her. She looked startled, but the helplessness in her eyes made her break.

"Well, when he left you with Igneel to teach you magic he thought it was just to get you strong enough to kill him, but he also wanted you to get rid of Acnologia, the dragonslayer who became a dragon. But I discovered recently that his plan is actually to get Acnologia into submission so that he can control all the dragon slayers to do his bidding for his plan", she motioned as her lip tightened.

"But how? It's not like we'll listen to that freak anyways", Gajeel spoke out almost outraged. "Gajeel, don't be so rude", Levy whispered.

"He has a point to think it's an insane idea. I thought so too, but I heard him talking to himself about it. With real dragons, there is an Alpha who by his dominant roar and stare is able to command any dragon to do his bidding without any hesitation. It works the same for Dragon Slayers. Acnologia is the Alpha dragonslayer and if Zeref is able to unlock Acnologia's full power as the Alpha and tame him at the same time, he can make all of you dragonslayers follow his commands as he pleases and then we'll all be doomed. He can even unlock your full potential and use it against those you love", Mavis finished her story sadly.

Natsu shook his head. "No way in hell will I ever succumb to that bastard. I don't know about all of you, but I will not stand here any longer. I don't give a fuck if that guy is my brother, he has my mate and my children and I will not let him get away with it", Natsu almost seemed to roar as his eyes glowed a golden yellow and his pupils turned to slits. He no later ran out of the guild as Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance and ran after him.

"He's an idiot, but I'd do the same thing if that was Levy in that bastard's grasp", he basically informed in his own way that he was going to help the pink haired man. Gray fidgeted slightly before he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'll go too, damn it!" he sighed following in their pursuit with Juvia, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Mira following without hesitation.

"Master! Wendy! Please take care of Gale for me", Levy called out. "Stop!" the master yelled, but Mavis rose her hand.

"I think if there's anyone who can overcome this, it's them. This isn't about winning anymore. This is about Natsu's way of showing he can protect his family. For a dragon it is a disgrace if they cannot protect their mate and offspring. As for the others. It isn't about revenge. It's about rescuing their friend and defending their pride as Fairy Tail mages", she said simply.

'Be careful, all of you', Mavis thought clearly worried for the hardships ahead of them.

Crystal: Well that's a wrap for this chapter. And it's not the best chapter after a long absence, but either way I hope you guys at least sort of liked it. Keep reviewing as always and I hope not to keep you waiting to long for the next chapter. Lol.


End file.
